<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>●{Absinthe}● by NesrindaEvadine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096287">●{Absinthe}●</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NesrindaEvadine/pseuds/NesrindaEvadine'>NesrindaEvadine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 人柱アリス - 歪P | Hitobashira Alice | Alice of Human Sacrifice - Yugami-P (Song), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NesrindaEvadine/pseuds/NesrindaEvadine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>{Six gods. 5 people. 5 graves. 1 woman, one child. Fates will be tested , lies will be told. Who should  you trust?  "Every man sees woman as food or cake. It tastes good at first, but then the get GREEDY. And then you jus' keep on eatin till the both of  you get sick." (Book 1.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A greek god known as zeus was looking down on a planet called earth. He saw little girls braiding hair, little boys playing with wooden toys and some with tools. He saw some women sewing new fashionable garments , some building, and some reading. He saw some men giving their wives orders, some men talking with their comrades, and some just standing there. it was peaceful, yes- but oh so BORING. it was always like this. Men controlling women, women submitting to men. He was tired of seeing two genders known as male and female. i mean, he created them, yes but that was thousands-BILLIONS of years ago. There was alot of things he liked a lot about mortals, like how some where kind while others were not. Some were brave amd some were just plain old Cowardly. Sure, there were ALOT of things he liked, but he hated alot about them to. He hated the fact that some humans hated others for being themselves, some hated others for the color of their skin, race,sexuality, and more. He was tired of it. While he was deep in thought, he didnt notice his wife, Hera walking up to him. This was perfect for hera seeing as though she could sneak upon him. She leaned on her tippy-toes and wispered: "Hey" This knocked zeus out of his train of thought REALLY quickly. He turned around and saw his beautiful wife hera. She had golden brown skin complimented by her ocean blue eyes and her long thick dreaded hair wearing the golden silk dress he just got made for her. "Whats wrong?" Hera asked her blue eyes darkened with worry. "I-um its nothing hera, just lost in thought. Thats all." Zeus said with a not-so-convincing tone. "Yeah mmhm VERY convincing Zeus" Hera said laced with sarcastic and a scolding venom. "A-alright" Zeus sighed. "Its just i look down on this place that me and my brother's created and i remember how proud we were. We made THIS! This earth in which people were to be entertainment and so we would see their actions up until judgment day. But-" " But?" Hera interupted with a smile. "But- its just not the same anymore." "Humans have assigned rules and seperated eachother by race, sexuality , and your own body. " "I mean, when was the last time anybody actually came here?" "Nev-" Hera started but was interuppted by Zeus "Exactly. Never. Humans are so boring now and imagine what they'll be like in the future!" "Plus, they cant do much anyways. " " I mean sure they could build statues and worship us yes, but that is all they can do." "They dont have powers, they can speak directly to us and they do all types of things and act like praying for forgiveness is gonna work." Zeus complained and complained untill hera had an idea. "H-hey Zeus honey, what of we just make a new Species?" Hera suggested her blue eyes bright with excitement. "What do you MEAN 'create a new Species' hera?" Zeus mocked. "Its gonna be a long process to do so and plus, how?" Zeus stated, slight agitation in his tone. "I MEAN, lest create a new batch of humans! They could have magic and have different abilities and jave great strength and speed! AND- no two human would be the same." "people could worship who they want, pratice what they want, be who they want, think what they want, and they wouldn't even have to use their gifts if they dont want to. "Plus! There could even be different skin tones! Like mine or yours! Theres so many possible outcomes!" "Please honey?! I promise you won't be dissapointed!" Zeus thought about it for a while. I mean sure it would be more interesting but what if the commoners or mortals found out? Would they try to kill them? What if they kill eachother? Of course that wouldn't happen if we place them up high. Not so high as in right beside us, but high as in a floating peice of large land? After thinking for a while, he finally decided. "Hera?" "Yes?" her tone dropping down. "Go get my brothers Hades and posideon. If you can, get Hestia, Demeter, and Aphrodite." Zeus bellowed. "Okay!" Hera squeaked excitement evident in her voice. After getting every one, the king and queen told the others their plan. Some were hesitant while others immediately agreed. "But, how will we know if this will work or not? I mean do we have an idea of how this would work?" "Plus,how would the land work if we put different continents. How would they interact?" Poisidon asked seemingly worryed. "Well, we could create a few people , i say five and go from there, of course, i they would be ancestors for their bloodline, so whatever they do will effect their dynasty and bloodline along the way" Zeus stated. It took some convincing, but eventually, everyone agreed. And the start of the world known to mortals and everyone alike- Meaki. It means to change ones mind, heart, and self. It means to put something of yourself into your work. Or soul, creativity, and love. (A/n. Hello everyone! My name is IndraRosalind and this is my first *Serious* story! I hope you enjoyed the prouloge part 1! I will not be posting part 2 until a little while later. I will be posting a shedual and more later on. Also, i promise to make the chapters longer without any authors notes. I created the word meaki by combinding the words meatonia and meraki both are of greek origin.♡☆)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Info and rules.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rules and info about meeaki.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 0: Welcome!                                                       hello, my name is Nesrindaevadine! i am here to tell you about( not really) about  the world  of meeaki ! In this world, there are four continents. jetaimine  being the first.  Jetaimine has a lolita/pastel/vintage/dark academia Gothic  aesthetic . It mainly holds the european countries, like France, Germany, Italy , and more. All of these humans were created  by the six Olympians. The next continent  is called "Rè'ài huǒyàn". They are they are this worlds Asia wearing traditional clothing of those who live there. They hold mainly all of the Asian  continents. The 3rd continent is  called "Ardhi ya ufundi". It holds mainly the African  countries. <br/>
now that you know about the continents, lets get into the schedule. I will update every night( when i feel like it), or mainly on the weekends. Depending  throughout  the day, i might update it. In each continent, they have certain abilities that they are associated with. They also have different realms, universes, and all mighty gods associated with them. I will be posting more info on my insta @NesrindaEvadine or LilithShu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Polauge pt2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TRIGGER WARNINGS. I WILL NOT LIST THEM FOR SPOILERS BUT DO NIT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED. (This chapter is just a description of what happened in the past. It will also give a little background. For the sake of representation, i will give you the characters race, religion, and sexuality. The characters back-story will go more in depth as the story progresses.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thats Exactly what they did. They created 5 people. 3 women, 2 men. They all were of different cultural backgrounds, races, religions, and sexuality, but they were all related to eachother in different ways. By a simple rose. They were all referred to as a rose because they had no name. No one knew their name. The first rose was an Asian woman with slightly smaller eyes, that were a bit more defined, her bergundy eyes shined in the sunlight. She was a very beautiful woman, but she was very cold and agressive. It is roumored that she was into women, but it has never been confirmed. She did not participate in religious activities whatsoever, she stated that "They arent real and never will be" making her an atheist. She was incredibly known f The next rose was a man, a singer, and artist that believed in a different god. He called his god allah and had a wife and kid. He was less fortunate seeing as despite the fact that he sing for everyone in the land including the gods and goddesses his kindness and generosity never allowed him to get paid without his hard work. The next rose was a woman with dark almond skin and was the most beautiful woman her kingdom had everseen. She was a ruler of her kingdom and was very selfish, greedy, and cold. She worshipped her gods, and was known to have a fondness for both woman and men. The last two roses were a pair of twins. Both were prettt young and were in the Royal Familythey were both of French descent, seeing as though thats what they spoke, but despite this, they had never experienced or had romantic or sexual attraction to anyone, nor did they want to. They demmed it disgusitng and a waste of time. now that you know a bit about the five roses,you shall see the backstory to all of them and how they died and such. (It will also give you a summary of pt1) Billions and billions years ago, Zeus, Poiesidon, Hades,hera, And others wanted to create a new race. A super human one. They made 5 test subject's. 3 female and 2 male.  they were all named after a different type of flowers and gems and  They all died in gruesome  and sinful ways. Zeus angry, cursed their blood line.How it happened  varys on the religion and culture but they were all deemed 'Scary'. The first rose was a warrior or murderer if you will. She wore red at all times and carried a red sword covered in blood. She was the first evil or corrupted one in this world and zeus did not like that. So He decided to punish her. When she was killing another,her sword  came to life and stabbed her right in the back. The second rose was a artist and musician. He would sing for everyone and paint portraits  for the rich. He always wore royal blue and was very religious (Muslim). Most people were jealous of him because he worshipped another god and was not judged but instead praised for being different. A racist man poisioned him with a poison made of evil and vile chemicals. This drove him insane and caused his appearance to change making him undesired and bullied. Disgusted with himself, he shot himself in the head. The 3rd lilith was of royalty. She was very pretty and poised and looked like she was made of porcelain. But she was very rude. She would starve everyday  to look perfect, she would kill others for her own gain, and would do anything to be PERFECT. Eventually, Greed led to her death.   The last roses were a pair of twins. One a female and one male. They were a pair of children  whom were about 13. They were of royalty, but their kingdom wasn't of great wealth. The brother was a greedy  and jealous child of an evil heart. He was jealous of the fact that the sister given the throne and not him. He was nothing but a right hand man. One day,  the queen in green invited them over to her Palace. Unbeknownst to them, she was already consumed by death, evil, and greed. She consumed the brothers thoughts what's his darkest desires to kill his sister. and then to kill himself. he followed suit but he did not do the action of killing himself he put up a plan together to try and find excuses as to why his sister was gone(dead) so he will be able to Rule the Kingdom. eventually his sister came back from the dead as a spirit and terrorized him until he finally snapped and killed himself by  jumping off the balcony.(Hope tou enjoyed sofar! Also, sorry if i offended any religions, or races. I did not intend to do that and i wrote this a while ago so i appologize.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>May trigger some people. Also, this is NOT actually Chapter 1. More so a proulauge chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the year 1605. A little girl no older than 4 was outside sitting on top of a tree. She seemed scared for some apparent reason. From a simple glance, one would think that she was just a kid, playing around. But if you looked closely, you could see the look of fear in her eyes. That's what six-year-old shalisa saw. But, she wasn't one to assume, so she decided to wait before acting. A few moments later, she saw what she needed to see. 'So she WAS running or hiding from someone' shalisa thought as she watched the scene in front of her unfold. "Where are you, you little bitch!" A man said with pure anger and malice in her tone. Shalisa looked him up and down, analyzing him.  He looked to be a man in his middle ages with balding black hair, with a bit of a beer belly, and tanned skin. The girl whimpered a bit, praying the man who shalisa thinks is her father, wouldn't find her. This man must've had exceptional hearing, seeing as though the moment he heard the slightest of the girls own whimpers, he immediately looked up. Shalisa decided to finally take some action and as quietly as she could, ran to her parent's home in hope of getting help from them. "Mom", shalisa called from the foyer. "Yes darling?" Her mother said as she made her way to her daughter. Shalisa did not have time to waste, so as soon as her mother walked in the room, she grabbed her hand, opened the door, and led her outside where the scene occurred only moments ago. 'Almost there-' shalisa was stopped in her tracks by her mother, who immediately questioned her actions. "Where are you taking me, missy?!" Her mother asked a tad bit of irritation laced in her tone. 'Might as well tell her I guess' shalisa thought to herself whilst letting her mother's hand go to explain the situation. After explaining what she saw and heard, her and her mother went to the scene to which the two people that were engaged(involved), still there.  Shalisa immediately caught the girls eye and gave her a reassuring look gesturing to her mother who was currently on the phone with the local police. After a while, they arrived, took the girl down from the tree, and asked them a couple of questions, only seeming interested in what the girl who shalisa did not know the name of. But before she could say anything, the man gave a piercing look that meant 1 thing. DANGER. The girl quickly picked up on what that means and changed her answer. "I-i-was just playing around and decided to climb up a tr-tree to relax" the girl stated her voice quivering with fear. "But, the woman who called stated that there were was  yelling and scream-" "You know officer, she might be just heard wrong. you see, she might have interpreted me yelling as an angry and bitter tone, but I was just scared for my little girl." "Speaking If which the man continued, "how about you go play with that girl over there while we talk Yami?" "Y-yes, sir." The girl named Yami said as she walked over to shalisa. Shalisa analyzed the girl. She was definitely younger than shalisa, with the same black hair as her father, just curlier and way longer.  She had pale light brown skin contrasted by her rosy cheeks and boney body. She seemed malnourished and had beautiful dark blue grey almost black eyes that were completely empty. Yami seemed to be analysing her aswell. She had dark almond colored skin contrasted by her blonde, kinky hair. she was slightly more full bosy wise, and had peircing golden brown eyes. She looked much different than what she looked like but both of the girls equally thought that the two of eachother was beautiful. Shalisa noticed she was wearing a light blue babydoll dress with a lace white stripes surrounding the middle giving it a form fitting look. She also had white socks aswell, but the outfit was slightly worn abd looked dirty. Yami noticed she was wearing a a green silk dress with flowers and gold embellishments to compliment it. I looked fairly new and went with the white bow she had on her head. The dress was robe like and had long sleeves almost covering her hands. She had a very netrual face expression with- Both were interupted in thier thoughts by both of their parents pulling them away. Both wayved bye and you could see a hint of blush spread throughout their faces.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Prologue(B.l) Part two.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is part two of the cannon timeline. I will edit later on as well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>T.w incase u guys don't read them♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Shalisa had gotten home, she had wondered as to why Yami's presumed 'Father' would treat her that way. Did she do something wrong to make her parents hate her?? Did she have a quirk, or no quirk at all? What made her so different??? "<em>The possibilities are endless"  </em>Shalisa thought as her family sat at the dinner table. <em>"My family ie nothing like yami-chan. " "We are happy, and conflict is never present. And if it was, it would stop the moment it started." " I wonder what it would be like to live in her broken home. I want to feel the fear she feels, the fear in her heart-"  </em> "Shalisa!" her mother yelled slightly angry due to the fact that her daughter was daydreaming at the dinner table. "Y-yes mother?" Shalisa whimpered, slightly stuttering. "Please pay attention and don't go off being a dwale." Her mother spoke softly, slight concern in her tone. "Yes ma'am" Shalisa stated starting to slowly chew her food. Down the street, a faint glow of light could be seen pouring out of a window. A little girl with black kinky hair with pale tanned skin could be seen looking out the window. If you looked at the shadow behind her, they seemed to be fighting and arguing. "<em>I wonder ehat it would be like to live in her shoes" the little girl pondered at the thought of a happy family before falling asleep. (A/n: Hey guys, im back! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also how could you  guys leave your commentary down below? It  would rlly mean alot!♡☆        ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ"</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>